inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Teres Tolue
Therese Torue (テレス・トルーエ) is a defender and the captain of The Empire. Appearance He has red eyes and is very big and also has dark teal hair. He is seen wearing The Empire uniform. In the game, he also has big hands and is a little arrogant. He is referred to by Rika along with Mark, Edgar, Dylan and Fideo as a total 'hottie'. Personality He appeared to be rude when introduced in episode 86 as he ignored Endou and kept ordering him around, but he is actually proven to be quite nice and friendly, as shown in episode 108, when he helped Inazuma Japan during there the fight against Tenkuu no Shito and Dark Angel. Later on, he then apologized to Endou for being so rude, to which Endou was oblivious to what he was talking about. Though, he changed his view of Endou and Inazuma Japan during their match, since he saw the determination and Japan's soccer. Plot Season 3 He was first seen in Episode 85, when he wanted to play a soccer game with Fidio and found him playing with Endou. Mark and Dylan came after him and said they wanted to meet Endou because they heard from Ichinose that he is a great soccer player, which made Therese a little interested in Endou's plays. Soon after, he suggested a match with all of them playing against each other and Endou as the goalkeeper. Inazuma Japan's captain, Endou, strategizer Kidou and two more members, Sakuma and Fudou were not able to play against The Empire because they were helping Orpheus with the trouble caused by Kageyama, making the team fight The Empire without them, which caused The Empire win against Inazuma Japan. His team won against Unicorn, making Unicorn not able to advance to the Finals. He is shown to be a great defender, and was able to stop Gouenji's Bakunetsu Screw with his Iron Wall. He also helped Kidou realize his mistakes during the match against Makai Gundan Z. He later helped Inazuma Japan on rescuing Haruna and Rika when they got kidnapped. He was one of the 11 chosen for the Dark Angels battle. He won, together with the other "chosen ones". After the events they bidded farewell to Inazuma Japan. He was last seen in Episode 122 watching the finals between Inazuma Japan and Little Gigant with the rest of the Captains, along with a few of his teammates. Recruitment In the third game, you must first defeat The Empire on the principal route. Later you can choose him in the machine to recruit him. After that, you can find him on the way to the Mountain Lion Stadium, near the broken bridge. He appears randomly. Hissatsu *'DF Iron Wall' *'DF' Zigzag Flame (Game) *'DF' Ignite Steal (Game) *'DF' Twin Mixer (GO Game) *'DF' Atlantis Wall (GO Game) Game appearance Trivia *He (along with Mark, Edgar and Fideo) has a character song called "Eikou e no Yell!". *His surname is similar to an argentine player: Carlos Tévez. *His dub surname, Torres, is the same of Torres from the english team Chelsea. Category:Characters Category:The Empire Category:Defenders Category:Captains Category:Characters Category:FFI All-Stars Category:White Team Category:Fire Character Category:The Fires Category:Inazuma 10 Category:Shin Sekai Senbatsu Category:Great Inazuma Category:Sekai Senbatsu Category:World Constant Generation Category:America Selection